


Say It If It's Worth Saving Me

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [72]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s too close in the same way it’s too far away. The ocean. The Navy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It If It's Worth Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Apogee
> 
> **Timeline:** Season 1-2  
>  **Title:** Nickelback's Saving Me

Sometimes it’s too close in the same way it’s too far away. The ocean. The Navy.

 The life he used to be living before The Hesse brother’s removed to the two last people had that counted as family. Almost systematically, except for how Freddie hadn’t been planned, hadn’t been anything more than a gunned down detail.

 His father had been blackmail, and vengeance. And the reason he stayed in Hawaii. Found this new family, new team, new group of people who changed him again. But even they couldn’t erase the call of the sea and who he had always been. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Apogee**   _(noun)  
>  ap·o·gee [ap-uh-jee]_  
>   
>  **noun**  
>  1.  _Astronomy_. the point in the orbit of a heavenly body, especially the moon, or of a man-made satellite at which it is farthest from the earth. Compare perigee.  
>  2\. the highest or most distant point; climax.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1585–95; alteration (after French apogée ) of earlier apogaeum < Latin < Greek apógaion ( diástema ) off-earth (distance), neuter of apógaios (adj.), equivalent to apo- apo- + gáïos of the earth, derivative of gaîa, variant of gê the earth
> 
> Warning, expect a blitzkrieg of these today and this week. March Flood impending now.


End file.
